Delphine (A Fashion Fairytale)
Delphine is a supporting character in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. She is voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent. Story Delphine is a French girl who lives in Paris. She works as Jacqueline's assistant in Jacqueline's Fashion House. Jacqueline's rival fashion designer, Millicent, also has her own fashion house, but Jacqueline stole Millicent's designs. After taking Millicent's designs, Jacqueline spent all her time and money promoting herself, so the French news press loved her and paid no attention to Millicent. Regardless, Delphine is Jacqueline's loyal fan and she goes along with Jacqueline's schemes. Barbie came to Paris to see Millicent, who is her aunt. Delphine and Jacqueline happened upon Barbie while she was walking around Paris, and Delphine told Barbie that Jacqueline had ruined Millicent's. Millicent had given up on designing because the news press only paid attention to her to insult her. However, Barbie and Millicent's assistant, Marie-Alice, found the flairies, three magical beings who could use magic to improve fashion designs. With the flairies, they improved the designs at Millicent's. Jacqueline and Delphine noted that they could only have designs as good as Millicent's new ones if they stole the flairies, so they kidnapped them and Delphine put them in a cage. Delphine took three random outfits, but they didn't inspire the flairies so their magic would not benefit the clothes. Delphine sprayed cheap perfume on the flairies until they gave in, and they made Delphine's designs shine, shimmer and glimmer. The pets at Millicent's managed to save the flairies, and the next day Jacqueline held a fashion show. The most famous fashion critic in Paris, Lilliana Roxelle, had attended the show, so Delphine and Jacqueline were very happy. Delphine wished Jacqueline luck and Jacquline went to introduce the show. Everyone was excited until the beauty the flairies had given the outfits began to fade away; the clothes began to smell like gym socks and the designs started to melt away. Lilliana left the show and went to Millicent's show instead. Delphine and Jacqueline also watched the show, and so Jacqueline apologised for the way she had treated Millicent. She also apologised to the flairies for kidnapping them. Millicent said she forgave them, and that they could all work together some day. Physical Appearance Delphine has dark reddish-orange hair. It is highlighted and in a bob hairstyle. Her eyes are brown, and she wears excessive makeup: She wears orange blush, shiny orange lipstick, and bright yellow and green eyeshadow. Personality Delphine shows that she is clumsy sometimes - when positioning a mannequin, Delphine lost her footing and fell down. She also bumped into things a couple of times. Delphine likes animals, and thought Sequin was very cute, and she wanted to see the dog models at Millicent 's fashion show. Delphine also thought the flairies were cute, and called them "teeny tiny models". Even though Delphine goes along with Jacqueline 's evil plans, deep down Delphine is really a nice girl who'd rather play fair. Trivia *Delphine's character design was by Lily Martinez, who is a fashion designer for Barbie dolls. Concept art of Delphine can be seen on the Barbie: I Can Be... A Fashion Designer interview with Martinez. Gallery Category:Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sidekicks